Star vs the forces of Loud
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: What if Marco was apart of the Loud family? What if Star came to live with them? ...you gotta feel sorry for Echo-Creek.
1. Chapter 1

Star vs. the forces of Loud

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...…...

 **AN: Someone gave me this idea...but I can't remember who. Sorry.**

...

After a big fight with Ludo...Marco realized how amazing having Star living with him would be...and said it was okay for her to stay.

As they walked toward his house, a passing bike messenger almost knocked them over.

"Coming through Loud!" Shouts said messenger. Star quirked her eyebrow confused. "Loud? I thought your name was Diaz?"

Marco shrugged. "It's both. My dad was named Loud, my mom was Diaz. They kept both names when we married." He chuckled. "But our neighbors call us Loud because-

Suddenly Marco turned deathly pale. In all the commotion of dealing with Star...he'd forgotten about 'them'.

"Oh, no." Intoned Marco out loud. "What?" Asked a confused Star. Marco hastily grabbed her. "Star, I know I said you could live with me- and I meant that, but before you can, we have to-

"MARCO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!?" Marco turns around to see his 11 year old brother Lincoln running toward him. "And where did you get these puppies?! Their so cute!" Shouted Lola, right behind him. "And deadly!" Shouted her twin sister Lana taking up the rear...the other sisters were quick to follow.

"Yeah, bro. Why's there a giant medieval Castle tower sticking out where the guest room and Lincoln's room used to be?...Mom and Dad weren't making any sense-

The girls stopped when they saw the newcomer. "Oh, hey! Are you the new exchange student?" Asked Leni excitedly.

Star smiles. "Yep!" And before Marco could stop her, she introduces herself!

She puts her hands behind her back, and said "My name is Star Butterfly and I'm a magical princess from another dimension," she then proceeded to do an arc over her head with her wand, which somehow managed to produce a rainbow...That then caught on fire...

Lori dropped her phone...all her other sisters were just as dumbstruck as her.

Star turned toward Marco. "Hey Marco, you never told me you had- But was stunned to see him gone...he and Lincoln were running like their life depended on it!

Star looked at this confused. "Marco! Where are you-

 **SQUEAL!**

Star's eardrums nearly burst as they were assaulted by numerous squeals of delight, she turned around just in time to see the sisters form into a giant Sister-nado...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Marco's parent's will be the parents of the Loud Kids(I just like them better)**

 **AN: Lilly won't be in this.**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.  
But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

Star vs. the forces of Loud ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Star groaned, "I've battled a 50-ft ice Hydra, defeated the Hob-goblin army of Yor, punched the thunder cyclops Demi-god in the eye...But it doesn't come CLOSE to what I've just been through!" She shouts as she uses her wand to fix up her body.

Marco sighed. "Yeah, sorry about that-

Lola quickly jumped up and bowed before Star. "Oh, grand and exulted majesty! How may I serve you this day?"

Star looked at her uncomfortable. "Uh...you could start by not bowing to me...and just calling me Star."

Before Lola could say anything, Lisa swooped by and snatched up Stars wand with safety gloves and pliers!

"Hey!" Shouts Star. Lisa ignored her, as she used instruments to examine the wand. "It just doesn't make sense! The very existence of this 'wand' defies the laws of physics!"

Marco quickly snatches the wand back and gives it back to Star quickly apologizing.

 **YEAH!**

Both their ear drums nearly burst as Luna rocks on into the room. "Hey Star, would you be down with me writing you a princess song?"

Star went crossed eyes. "UGH! No! I hate stupid, fake and so old-fashioned songs-

"Who doesn't!? I want to revolutionize the industry!" Shouted Luna passionately. Star looked interested now. "Huh...ambitious...okay, I'll think about it."

It was then that Luan popped up. "Just like to apologize for earlier. I guess we were all a bit...STARstruck!" The rest of the family groaned, while Star and Luan laughed

Which was Leni's turn to bounce up. "I LOVE your dress! PLEASE let me make more gowns for you!" Star smiled. "I-

"Okay, okay. We got a princess here! She's magical! She's wonderful! She's from another dimension! Isn't it great? CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO THE FACT THAT MY ROOM WAS DESTROYED!?" Interrupts an annoyed Lincoln.

Star frowned at that. "Oh, right, sorry about that." She raises her wand. "I know! I'll-

"NO!" Interrupts Marco as he quickly pulls it back down. "I think you've broken enough rooms." He said flatly.

"Oh, I have an idea! Why doesn't Lincoln bunk with Star until we sort this all out?" Said Mrs. Diaz suddenly.

"Wait, what!?" Exclaimed a surprised Lincoln. But before he could protest-

"HOORAY! ROOMIES!" Shouts Star as she drags a bewildered Lincoln up the stairs. Marco looks at this equally bewildered and turns to his parents.

"Uh...guys? Wouldn't it be better if Lincoln bunked with me?"

His mother sighed. "Probably...honestly were mainly doing this in the hopes that Lincoln finally snaps out of that 'Read comics in his undies' quirk."

"Oh...oh yeah, that is weird." Admitted Marco...

...

Star flings Lincoln onto her bed and falls on top of him. "Good night!" She shouts. "Whoa! Hold on!" Shouts a panicky, flustered Lincoln. "I can't just-

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZ...**

"Oh, come on! Nobody falls asleep that fast!" Shouts an embarrassed Lincoln as he prepares himself for a long, awkward night...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

Star v.s. the forces of Loud ch. 3

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Lincoln yawned as he rested in his undies reading a comic on Star's bed-

click

Lincoln turned bright red as he saw the door opening, quick as a wink he jumped out the window. Star looked into the room. _Huh, could'a sworn I heard Lincoln in here._ She thought to herself confused. She then shrugged and left.

Lincoln let out a sigh of relief as he tried to pull himself back into the room-

crack!

Only for the windowsill to give way-

GAH!

Screamed Lincoln as he fell the rest of the way...right past the window Lola was shaking and squealing in delight.

"OHMYGRODDYWEHAVEAREALLIFEPRINCESSLIVINGWITHUS!HOWAWESOMEISTHAT!I'MSOHAPPYICOULDEXPLODE!"

"Lola! Sis! Calm down!" Shouted Lana as she tried (and failed) to calm her twin.

Meanwhile, Lincoln dragged himself out of the bush. "Okay, why do we even HAVE a prickle bush?" He said out loud as he continued to drag himself out-

RIP!

Lincoln groaned. "Are you kidding me!?" He looks back and sure enough...his undies had been ripped off.

Embarrassed, Lincoln covers himself and tries to find a way inside without anyone seeing him...he looks inside a window-

"Feast your eyes on this!" Shouts Marco as he reveals his labor:

"Marco's Super Awesome Nachos!" Sings Star and all of his sisters(except Lori who's busy with her phone- as always).

Lincoln groans as they dig in to his favorite food. And then everyone hears a knock at the door. They open up to see a flying unicorn head!

"Yo, what up, home frie-

UNICORN!

Screams the sisters as they dog pile on the pony head.

Lincoln poked his head from behind the house and watched as Star rescued Pony head and introduced her to Marco and his sisters. Then Pony offered to take them out to party in another dimension-

"YES!" Screams Lana as she tries to jump through the portal- "Hold it!" Shouts Marco as he snatches her from mid-air. "As tempting as it must sound to all of you to go to an awesome dimension with a princess and unicorn...we should think about this first...it sounds dangerous. We should make prepar-

"LOUD! Kids! Your mother and I are going on a date! Lori's in charge!" Shouted their father from the other side of the house-

Star and Pony head were quick find themselves trampled under by a swarm of Loud as they all rushed inside the portal.

Pony pried herself out from the dirt. "...anyone...get the number of...earth turd cart?" She babbled deliriously.

Lincoln groaned as he watched Marco quickly pop back out of the portal and drag the battered inter-dimensional denizens in with him-

"MARCO DIAZ! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!?" Shouts Lori while running outside just as Marco closes the portal.

Meanwhile, while Lori is distracted. Lincoln runs into the house and locks the door behind him.

Lori growled as she tried to grab at the space the portal once was. Then she sees the dimensional scissors that Pony head accidentally dropped.

"Huh, what's this?" Asked Lori out loud as she picks it up and accidentally cuts a hole in reality...just as a 10 year old wizard/high school teacher sneezes in his dimension. Reducing Lori's clothes to dust.

Lori cover herself and screams as the portal quickly closes. She turns around and runs to the house...only to find it locked! "Oh, come on!" Shouts an enraged Lori. Then she hears the sound of a portal opening behind her.

Lori turns around enraged. "You twerps are in so much trouble I-

She paled as she realized that the people before her were NOT her siblings...but pretty nasty looking robots.

"YOU! Where are you hiding Princess Pony head?!" Demanded the leader.

"Uh...Princess who?" Asked a confused Lori.

"Wrong answer." Said the leader angrily. He nods to his men...and they go over and beat the living frack out of her.

Lincoln, already safely upstairs with a new pair of undies, read comics and listened to music. Completely oblivious to his sisters plight.

Lori groaned. The leader ordered his men to lift her up. "Right, I'm detecting new portal energies. B-team, you go to the Bounce lounge. A-team take this 'individuality' sympathizer scum and help me canvas this area for witnesses."

Lori's eye's widened in horror. "Canvas!? What are you- "SHUT IT SCUM!" Shouts the leader as he gives her a zap and has her forcibly dragged from her yard.

...later...

The loud family jumped out of the portal made by king Pony head to let them get home. "Whoa...the whole thing with Pony head going to St. O was a bit of a bummer...but other then that, that rocked!" Shouted Luna.

A melancholy and bloodied Lola stepped out of the portal. "I've been greatly misled about princesses..." Said a disappointed and disillusioned girl sorrowfully.

Lana laughed. "Are you kidding!? I never knew before now how much princesses rocked!"

"Glad you had fun!" Said Star as she scooped up the discarded scissors. She then uses her magic to unlock the door. "Huh, I wonder where Lori is?" Asked Marco out loud.

...

"Lori, why are you naked?" Asked a flustered Bobby. "Forget her! have you seen this pony head!?" Shouts the leader as he shows him a wanted poster.

Lori just cried as the robots continued to drag her along, holding her arms so she couldn't even cover herself...it would be hours before B-team contacted them about Pony heads capture...at which point they'd exposed Lori to half the town already...

...

Lincoln was having a good time until he accidentally spilled nacho cheese on his undies. Lincoln groans, strips them off-

HELLO!

Shouts Star as she enters the room. Both of them stare at each other in shock-

"GAH! LINCOLN! SOMEONE STOLE YOUR GENITALS! THERE'S NOTHING THERE!" She screams horrified.

Lincoln felt his already fragile ego shatter-

 **ZAP!**

And then his genitals shattered, from Star's 'healing' blast...

...OMAKE...

"Wait...how come your siblings don't look like you?" Asked Star confused. All the siblings groan. Marco sighed. "Alright, let's get this over with..."

He goes over to the shelf and brings out a picture book marked 'Why we hate stupid, cliche soap Opera's'...

"See, my mom loved my dad...but on their wedding day, his evil twin brother Hulio had him trampled by a stampede of llamas to take his place, and have my brain damaged dad locked in a asylum.

While my mom was 'married' to my 'dad'. Hulio stole and sold a lot of her eggs to childless, infertile, white woman. He then stole their money, and kidnapped the girls(and Lincoln) when they were born. He then press-ganged them as servants to both serve him and train the monkey's to work a diamond mine.

My mom became attached to the servant girls(unaware they were her daughters), they ironically made mom want to have children of her own.

Hulio, being sterile was forced to steal my dads sperm and used it to conceive me, at the same time Lynn was being conceived elsewhere.

Hulio liked 'L' Names, so he named everyone else like that. But Mom named me Marco...

Then after Lisa was born Hulio broke his neck when being pushed down the stairs by his ex-fiance who was secretly his sister-in-law.

After which my Mom, learned everything. Sold the diamond mine to give dad a brain transplant and a ticket for all of us to go to America..."

Marco took this time to breathe and turned to Star. "Okay, now you know. Let us never speak of it again."

Star just looked at him perplexed. "Wha- You can't just drop a bombshell like that and expect-

Suddenly, the whole family was pointing guns at her...

Star wisely dropped it...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

Star vs. the forces of Loud ch. 4

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Lincoln walks to his locker and opens it...only for someone to pants him. He turns to someone off-screen. "Really?" He asks annoyed.

The other kids laugh at and take photos of his expense; after class; Lincoln gets out of his desk, but the same kid tied his shoelaces together and he trips. "Oh, real original!" He shouts irritated.

The other kids laugh and photograph this, too; at lunch, Lincoln sits down in his favorite lunch seat only to make a fart noise and find he sat on a whoopee cushion. "That's real mature!" He shouts aggravated.

The other kids laugh and photograph again; the bell rings and he checks his locker only for-

 **STOP!**

 **ZAP!**

 **GAH!**

-For a now much uglier and bigger Ronnie Anne Santiago to fall right beside Lincoln-

 **SPLAT!**

-And for the trashcan she'd been about to dump on Lincoln to fall on her.

Lincoln looked at this...and smirked. While a nearby Marco and Star looked on in horror.

"Star, what did you do?!" Shouted Marco. "I-I think I turned her into a troll." Admitted Star reluctantly.

Ronnie looks down on herself horrified. "Gah! I'm hideous!" Lincoln snickers. "Quick, change her back!" Shouts Marco frantically. "Oh, okay, yeah, right!" Star laughs nervously. "Okay, yeah... Lightning Change Back!"

 **ZAP!**

"Annnd now she's covered in obscene warts." Groaned Marco. At this point Lincoln gives up and just bursts out laughing. "Shut up! It's not funny!" Snapped Ronnie!

Lincoln glares at her. "Oh, like it was 'not funny' to do all crap you've been doing to me all week? Well serves you right then!"

"Wait, what's she been doing to you?" Asked Marco. Lincoln sighed, "I'll explain later-

"Fix me now!" Screamed Ronnie! "Or so help me, I'll guilt trip Bobbie into breaking up with Lori!"

Marco looked at her confused. "What? How would you do that? Why would he care about you?"

"Because Bobbie's her older brother, and Mine." Said Jana Santiago behind them. "Wait, what?!" Shouted Marco in disbelief. "Jana, you told me you were an orphan that lived at the train-yard!" Jana laughed, "And you believed me?" She teased. "Yes! Because you took me to the trainyard! You showed me your boxcar house! You made me rig your fight with Stabby-joe- Who nearly stabbed me!" Screamed a baffled Marco.

Jana just chuckled. "Yeah, good times all around." Jana then looked Ronnie up and down. "Dang, sis! Great look going on!" She stated in admiration.

Ronnie rolled her eyes. "You like it, you take it!" She snaps. Meanwhile, Marco groaned. If Bobby dumped Lori. She would flip! She was still in a bad mood after being forced to expose herself to half the town! Not to mention it would cause problems between his parents and the Santiago's- Who were good friends back in Mexico, and traveled after them when they came to the US- who Marco suspected was behind setting Lori and Bobby up in the first place.

Marco just shook his head. "Oh, what a mess." Quickly, they take Ronnie home. Where Star can reverse the spell...hopefully...

"Wait, why are we going the back-way?" Asked Lincoln. Marco sighed. "Lincoln, we can't let our sisters know about this! You know how they are with meddling!"

Lincoln looked at him uncertain. "Uh...look, Marco ordinarily I'd agree. But considering the circumstances- He gestures to a still peeved Ronnie -maybe we should just bite the bullet and weather out the inevitable sister-nado?"

Marco shook his head. "Ordinarily, I'd agree...but when it comes to this...'subject matter'."

Lincoln "Subject matter? What are you- Marco sighed. "What you've been going through...I went through it at your age...with Janna. She picked on me...And our sisters got it in their head that she liked me and told me to confront her and kiss her...and then she made me kiss her fist." He admitted awkwardly.

Jana laughed and playfully punched him in the arm. "Yeah, what dorks! Like I'd date safety boy here!" She says with a straight face...while internally: _Stupid! Stupid! He kisses you. You kiss him back. He kisses you. You kiss him back. How was that so hard? Idiot!_

And so while Marco and Lincoln laugh off their sisters 'stupid' ideas. Jana was giving a comforting hug to her little sister...who she knew must feel the same way for the little Lincoln boy...

And Star...Star was too busy dreading the upcoming conversation with her mother to pay attention to the drama unfolding beside her...or the Buff frog above her.

Buff frog smirks as he uses Dimensional scissors to get back to his masters castle. He kneels before Ludo. "Ludo, master. Star Butterfly has come home from school early today and she seems... distracted."

Ludo laughed gleefully. "Distracted? Excellent! This is the moment I've been waiting for." He jumps off his tower of cushions and ran to the other side of the room.

"No one's at their best when they're distracted!" He throws open the curtains. "Which means she'll never see you coming!" He exclaims to his new minion; an alien creature resembling a shark with a suit of armor on the outside and what appears to be missles on his shoulder plates, along with glowing goggles and a harness.

Armaggon smirked with all three rows of razor sharp teeth as he cracked his knuckles. "Just tell me who to kill..."

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: to simplify things, all the loud family goes to the same school: Echo Creek high(Which also accepts all grades due to book-keeping scheme hatched by the principal)...also, there's no Jackie in this...just Jana.**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	5. Chapter 5

Star vs the forces of Loud ch. 5

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

It took some doing...but they managed to get her into the house unseen...

As for going THROUGH the house unseen-

"LOUD! kids! Assemble!" Shouted Mr. Diaz.

-That was a complete failure.

"Wha- How'd you guys learn about this!?" Shouted Marco at all his sisters who were now standing in front of him.

"Never mind that! How are you going to fix Ronnie!?" Demanded Lori quickly. Mrs. Diaz calmed her and turned to Star.

"Star, Sweetie...ordinarily, we try to be courteous to our guests and their cultural differences...but I'm afraid were going to have to draw the line at 'turning the younger daughter of a family friend into a troll'." She stated in a polite but firm.

Star started to sweat. "R- right! No problem! J-just need to...consult my spell book." She quickly ran upstairs, closely followed by several of the sisters dragging an annoyed Ronnie.

Lori groaned. "Things were awkward between me and Bobby already! What was star thinking!?" Naturally, Marco immediately went to Star's defense. "Star's approach may have been...excessive- but she was only trying to prevent Ronnie from bullying Lincoln!"

The instant they heard this...the sisters squealed in delight! Marco slapped his forehead. Oh, brother...it's deja-vu all over again. He thinks irritated.

"Lincoln, why didn't you tell us you had a girlfrie-

"HE DOESN'T!" Interrupts Marco suddenly. "Are you seriously going to try to give this advice- AGAIN!?"

The sisters began to get uncomfortable...that had been a dark day in the loud house...and not JUST for the reasons Marco remembered it for...

"Marco...I know that was a bad day for you but-

"But nothing!" Shouts Marco, "I'm not going to let what happen to me happen to Lincoln! Just stay out of his love life!"

The sisters tried to stop Marco, but he and Lincoln had already gone up the stairs...

The Loud sisters then looked over concerned to Janna who'd been decidedly quiet throughout the whole thing...

"Wow...I really messed thing up...not just me...but my little sis as well..." Said a melancholy Janna.

Mrs. Diaz shook her head disappointed. "Yes- Yes you did, and not just with what you did 3 years back...why didn't you stop Ronnie Anne from bullying Lincoln?"

Janna banged her head against the wall. "I didn't know, alright!? I was busy with other things this week-

"Pawning off more magic crap you stole from Star?" Guessed Lana.

Janna nodded. "Yeah, plus I try to stay out her personal life...I don't want to be...you know... the 'super-controlling sister'..." Jana made sure not to look at Lori when she said that.

Lori sighed, "Nobody had better be giving me a 'knowing glance'!" Everyone quickly looked away.

Janna sighed. "Well guys...thanks for trying. I knew when I sent that message alerting you about the situation...there was only a small chance I'd still be able to help my sis..." She stated despondently.

The loud sisters were saddened to see this...Janna had become quite close to the Loud Sisters...she spent more time at their house then she did at her own...they hated to see her like this...they wanted to help her AND Ronnie...but they didn't know where to begin...

...

Star takes a deep breath and pulls the curtain back to reveal her inter-dimensional mirror. "Mirror, mirror on the wall... Call Mom." She instructed.

"Calling Tom." Stated the mirror.

"Wait, what!?" Exclaimed Star.

Tom appears on the mirror's surface. "Star!" He exclaims. "No. No." Interrupts Star quickly. "W-Wait! You're here, I'm here—

"I said "call Mom", not Tom." Interrupts Star again.

"No! Star! **DON'T HANG UP!** " He screams in a demonic voice. Star presses a button on the mirror, and Tom's image vanishes.

"Bitter Ex?" Guessed Lynn. "You have no idea." Answered Star.

Queen Butterfly appears on the mirror's surface. "Oh, Star, darling, what a pleasant surprise!"

Star tried to smile. So, Mom... let's just say that someone accidentally turned someone into a troll with the wand. Not that I would do that, no, because that would be completely irresponsible—

 **BOOM!**

"Star, what is going on?!" Demanded the Queen. Star quickly closes the curtains, and looks outside...ludo was here...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Mr. Diaz's quirk to shout "LOUD" is an idea by Shadowmaster91**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	6. Chapter 6

**Star vs the forces of Loud ch. 6**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

...1 minute earlier...

"Look Sis, I get it. I've been there. You want to interact with a boy you like, but you don't have the maturity or experience to know what to do...so you just do what comes naturally and lash to hurt/humiliate him...as that's the best thing you know how to do." Janna sighed. "But it's not sis...it's REALLY not. All your doing is pushing him away and making him hate you." Explained Jana.

Ronnie sighed... "Then what should I do Sis?" She asked pleading. "First off; if he kiss you- Don't punch him...I learned that the hard way. Also-

 **BOOM!**

Everyone rushed to the windows and saw a bunch of strange creatures pour into the yard. "What the...what are they?" Asked a slightly freaked out Lori..

"Dang it, it's Ludo!" Shouts Marco as he jumps outside as the same time as Star. "Oh, no I am not playing the damsel in distress again!" Shouts Lynn, it irked her that she was unable to do anything except cower while Marco and Star kicked those St. Olga goons butts...so she'd made 'preparations'.

She quickly jumps into a closet...

...

"Give it up, Star Butterfly! You're outmatched!" Shouted Ludo. "Ludo, what's with all these new monsters?" Asked Star confused.

A worried Ludo quickly looks around...and is then relived...and confused. "What? These are all the same monsters I always bring." He points out baffled

Star squints at them all. "Mmmmmmmm, I don't know." She admits skeptically. She points at a giant crocodile with a tiny Man Arm. "I've never seen this dude in my life."

"You mean you've never met Man Arm?" Asked Ludo surprised. Man Arm turns to the left to wave his human-like left arm. "Hey."

"Surely you know Spikeballs." States Ludo. "Well, we were never formally introduced." Admits said monster.

Spikeballs walks up to Marco and shakes his hand. "Hi, I'm Spikeballs. I'm usually in the back."

Ludo sighs in frustration. "Okay, Now that you all know each other..."

 **GONGOLA!**

Lynn screams her war cry as she smacks Ludo to the other side of the yard using the outfit Lisa built for her; wears a hockey mask and underneath it, is her painted face that resembles a skull. SHe has body padding everywhere and carries hockey sticks, baseball sticks, lacrosse sticks and other sport gear. Hidden in her glove, she also has a built-in tazer to shock her opponents. Her shoes are also specially designed to change between sneakers and roller skates, making sure she is ready for any battleground.

She quickly shocks two monsters with said tasers before skating around throwing her puck bombs about sowing confusion.

Lisa, having similar sentiments as Lynn, is using a rocket launcher from the top floor to lend assistance...

Ludo glares as his men are being beaten...again. He discretely looks at the Loud family's house. "Come on Armaggon! What's taking you so long!?"

...

The rest of the family watched as the battle continued-

 **BOOM!**

The back door exploded. Suddenly Lincoln found himself lifted in the air by a giant shark wearing a metal suit! "Alright, nobody moves or the kids gets it!" Lincoln gagged as he felt his oxygen being cut off. "Your to go out their now and order the girl to relinquish the baby rattle, or I put the squeeze on him!" Shouts the mighty bounty hunter Armaggon fiercely-

 **CRACK!**

Who was then knocked out quickly by the now super strong Ronnie from behind.

"BOO! BIG ANTI-CLIMAX RIP-OFF!" Shouts Jana. "Shut up sis." Said Ronnie annoyed...yet amazed with her new-found strength.

Lincoln look at her in equal amazement. "Ronnie...you saved my life...thank you" Said Lincoln astonished. Ronnie flustered, turns to Jana who gives her a reassuring nod. Ronnie takes a deep breath and turned back to Lincoln.

"Uh...yeah...Listen Lincoln...I'm sorry about...well everything...I was...I was being dumb...and mean...can we...can we just...I don't know...

Ronnie grew more flustered...she wasn't used to this! She used her fists, not words! She literally had no idea what to do here!

Fortunately for her...Lincoln was equally confused. He helplessly turned to his siblings for guidance. His sisters quickly made kissy motions...while Marco- having finished off Ludo's goons -shook his head angrily.

Lincoln sighed. _"Sorry Marco...she just saved my life...she's the most awesome non-sibling girl I've ever met...she's suffered enough...I'm going for it...YOLO!"_

Ronnie's eyes went wide as Lincoln suddenly kissed her. Instinct taking over, her fist began to move into a strike-

"First off; if he kiss you- Don't punch him...I learned that the hard way." Her sisters words echoed through her head...causing her to relax, bring down her hand, and kiss back.

Jana smiled, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz painted the whole thing for their slide-show, The over-excited sisters began to form a tornado, a smiling Star quickly freezes them all without looking away from the happy couple, a conflicted Marco just shakes his head and politely thanks Star...

 **GLOW!**

Everyone was shocked...it was like something out of a fairy tail. True loves kiss, Ronnie hovering in mid-air, the glowing, the glitter, the changing back...Her clothes disintigrating and she ends up naked!?

"Oh, come on! They stay on when I grew into a troll, but broke apart when I shrank!? How dose that make sense!?" Shouts the once again Human Ronnie.

 _"Best day ever."_ Thinks Lincoln happily...

...

"Well...looks like you were wrong Marco." Says Lynn cautiously as Jana looks on hopefully. Marco glares. "No, I wasn't! I don't care what just happened! IT IS NOT OKAY TO BULLY PEOPLE! The fact she did it out of love, just makes it worse far as I'm concerned!"

Lori looked over and saw Jana become sad once more. "Come on Marco...their happy, doesn't that-

"If Bobby pulled down your skirt...would you be okay with that?" Interrupts Marco pointedly. Lori's eyes widened..she had no answer...

"Yeah, I thought so." States Marco flatly...then sighs as he watches Lincoln clap as Ronnie showed off her super-troll strength- which remained despite turning back.

"Buuut...Lincoln IS happy...so I'll let this slide...for now." He admits reluctantly and then walks off. But then turns back to them. "But if he hurts Lincoln...hang the consequences...I will destroy her." He said darkly...and then left.

Luna puts a comforting hand on Jana's shoulder. "Wanna talk about it?" She offered. Jana shook her head. "No...you know what?...It's fine. I was able to help my Sis get the boy he loved...I'm chalking that up as a win." she said sincerely as she happily watched the two kids start their budding relationship...

...

 **...OMAKE, Courtesy of Wolvenstrom, go give his stories some love...**

"I gotta say Lisa...you were a little freaked out at first...but now your handling the whole 'Magic is real' thing very well." Says Marco impressed.

Lisa just chuckles. "My dear brother, you and everyone else maybe taken in by the pretty colors and explosions...but to quote Arthur C. Clarke: 'Any suitably advanced science is indistinguishable from magic.'"

"Who wants ice cream!?" Shouts Star as she creates Ice creams from nothing...obliviously contradicting the laws of thermodynamics...

Marco turns to his youngest sister. "Ummm- "INDISTINGUISHABLE!" Snaps a a now Deathly pale Lisa stubbornly!

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	7. Chapter 7

**Star vs the forces of Loud ch. 7**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **AN: this chapter was collaborated by Wolvenstrom, give his stories a read! Their good!**

...

Star was excited! Even more so then usual! The awesome possums were having a pep rally!

Principal Skeeves holds up a microphone: And now, Brittney Wong, who became head cheerleader on her own and not because her dad made a generous donation to the school."

"Oh, nothing suspicious about THAT specific denial." Whispered Lincoln sarcastically to Ronnie and Clyde who nodded.

Principal Skeeves gets hit in the head with a beach ball. The Echo Creek Academy spirit committee runs out carrying Brittney Wong. "Go, Echo Creek! Let's try not to get beat! Go, Echo Creek! Let's try not to get beat! Go, go, go, go, yeah!"

Brittney walks off the cheerleaders carrying her like stairs and takes the microphone away from Principal Skeeves. "Make some noise if you love the Awesome Opossums!"

The crowd cheers-

 **SMACK!**

And then they gasp when Lynn Loud runs onto the field and strikes her across the face! "BRITTNEY YOU BITCH! I JUST FOUND SABRINA SOBBING WHERE YOU ABANDONED HER! SHE HAD A BROKEN LEG YOU JERK!" She screamed as she tried to strangle her.

Everyone watched with anticipation, the 'Lynn/Britney rivalry' NEVER got old. Before Lynn Loud came on the scene...Britney was the undisputed Queen of the school...and they had an undefeated...losing streak...in all events...

That changed when Lynn Loud came on the scene...With her on the team..they won! On every team she played, she won them the championship!

Her rising popularity eclipsing Brittney had been bad enough(it didn't hurt that Lynn was more likeable either)..but then they started to give her captain positions!

Track, Water polo, soccer, Basketball, Hockey, Karate, Baseball, luchadore wrestling...she was now in charge of them all...while also ousting all the hot, muscular meatheads Brittney can control with her looks, or vapid airheads she controlled with her credit cards who'd held the positions before...

The only team she hadn't been captain of had been football...and now she was, true she was technically on 'probation' but one more win would make it 100% official!

And Britney would lose even more popularity and control!

The cheer squad and the Principal frantically pulled them apart from each other. "Ladies, ladies! Please, calm down! I'm sure Brittney has a good explanation for leaving Sabrina like that!"

Brittney snarled, "Like we had time for that loser! If she couldn't do the routine she deserved what she got!"

Ferguson, who'd been running nearby in the awesome possum mascot- oblivious that he'd lost his pants -pipped up: "Wait, I though she only broke her leg because you were too busy texting to catch-

Brittney snarled at him, shutting him up. But then Lynn's roar shut HER up. "Oh, man! I cannot wait until after I've won tonight's game, become captain and kicked you off the team!" She snaps!

Brittney's eyes widened in horror...then chuckles nervously. "Heh...what are you talking about? My position was given to me by the principal...you can't overrule him!"

Lynn just smirks. "I Can if all the captains vote unanimously...or rather...If I vote unanimously anyway...it's an old, forgotten, unenforced bi-law...but it still counts! Enjoy your last night on your high-horse Brittney!" Shouted Lynn as she sauntered off the field, leaving a horrified Brittney behind.

...

Brittney...Brittney couldn't believe this...she was going to lose EVERYTHING! She tried to make Skeeves stop her...but he couldn't keep her from becoming captain without good reason! He couldn't use her assaulting her as a reason as that would draw attention to what she did to Sabrina, and he'd be forced to punish her too! And apparently he couldn't change the school bi-laws without alerting the school board...and the risk that they'd learn about her father's 'donations' were too great! Both Skeeves and her father would be in serious trouble...which she wouldn't ordinarily care except with Skeeves gone, she'd lose what little power she'd have left in this school...and her dad might cut her off in revenge for bringing this on him!

She wasn't naive enough to believe that Lynn might lose either...she might hate her guts, but even she can't deny how GOOD she is! No, her victory was a sure thing...nothing short of a miracle-

Star Butterfly burst into the room and began to rummage through everything, asking all sorts of weird questions like: "Dose this explode?"

Brittney groaned. Like her power and popularity hadn't been fading out fast enough with Lynn around...SHE had to show up...little miss 'magical princess from another dimension' winning everyone with her smiles and magic tricks...BAH! And of course she's living and is friends with LYNN! Making her even more popular!

"Uh, we're kinda in the middle of something?" She asks annoyed.

Star turned to Brittney, "You're the leader. What's the plan?"

Brittney sighed. "You know what...I don't even care anymore...your in charge of the plan...do whatever the blood you want...Just...just leave me alone..." She admitted depressed.

"GREAT!" Shouted an oblivious Star as she began to rattle off her 'plan'. Ranting and raving about explosions and a kitty cat offense.

Brittney looked at her baffled. "Wait..do you seriously believe this is life or death combat?"

Star looked up at her. "Yeah...why do you ask?"

Britney slaps forehead annoyed. "No, no you idiot that's not- and then she got an idea...an evil, awful, TERRIBLE idea...and smirks -an effective strategy!" She finished cheerfully.

Star looked at her confused. "Wha-

"Think about it, the warriors will be expecting traps on their side of the field...but NOT on both sides! They'll dodge the traps on their side...and WHAM! the traps on OUR side will get them...in fact, better put TWICE as many traps on OUR side."

Star frowned. "Wait, what about OUR tea-

"You let me handle that! You just focus on those traps!" She interrupted reassuringly.

Star smiled, thanked her, and ran from the room excitedly...while Britney just rubbed her hands evilly...

...

Meanwhile, Ferguson is let out of the Loud house. "Seriously Bro, your supposed to be the rational one in the family." Said Luna.

Marco sighed. "Yeah, I know...I guess I just got caught in the fervor...heh, to think I actually thought the Warriors would kidnap-

"GAH! STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!" Shouts Ferguson as he's kidnapped right off the front yard. The Loud family simply stares after them uncomprehending...

...

But who cares about Ferguson? Let's FF to tonight!

Lynn sighs as she talks to Lincoln and Marco, " I can't be the MVP in every major league sports team when I'm older like in school. So one of you two has to grow up to be an NFL hall of famer and-

Marco groaned, "Oh, for the love of- Lynn did you forget to take your 'Aesop Amnesia' medication?"

Lynn's eyes widen as she realizes she did and quickly takes the pill...suddenly she remembers that they already went through the whole 'don't force your family to achieve success in 'their' own things before asking if they have their own plan for the future' lesson...when their tailgate party broke down...next to that forest fire...and Gustav tried to eat them...

"Oh, wow. Your right...sorry guys. carry on-

Lincoln turns toward Marco, "I know I've said it before...but I think it needs to be said again...THANK YOU, for figuring out what was wrong with us and forcing us to get the medical help we needed...if I had to go through years of my sister forgetting every single they'd learned every week...I'd have gone nuts!"

Marco just smiles, "'Safety boy' doesn't seem so lame now, now dose he?"

 **SMASH!**

"Who's ready for a bloody, bloody bloodbath?" Shouts Star in battle armor as she nearly decapitates Marco.

"What's with that crazy look in your eyes?" Asks Marco concerned. "What do you mean?" Asks Star with red, bloodshot eyes.

She then explains about booby-trapping the field...

"What?!" Screams all three Loud's at once, they frantically look around: sure enough; the football field was filled with landmines, pitfall traps, and laser sensors.

"Star, the Warriors weren't actually gonna kill our team! They were just gonna beat them in football! Which is a game!"

Star looked confused, "Wha? But Brittney said it was-

"BRITTNEY!? That spoiled little...She's trying to mess up my shot at being football captain!" Rants Lynn.

Marco shakes his head. "Sorry, Lynn...with the field this way you'll have to forfeit-

"No." Said Lynn darkly. She turns to Justin, "Justin you and the rest of the team are benched- "Wha? But, captain-

"JUST DO IT!" She snapped. She then turns to the three and gives them football gear, "by the power invested in me by the Echo Creek Charter, I hereby deputize you three as temporary reserves- Now get dressed and into your positions and Star I'm going to need you and your magic REAL quick...

...

"Uh...Brittney? Why are we cheering so far away from the field- "BECAUSE I SAID SO!" She snapped. She then smirked...it was win-win. Either Lynn forfeited to protect her team from injury or she played and got herself and her team so injured they couldn't play! She couldn't lose! She-

 **ZAP!**

Suddenly, where she'd been...just a pile of cheerleader clothing remained...

...

-just couldn't lose...wait where was she? Suddenly She was in the middle of the field...naked.

A flustered Britney covered herself as the laughter poured in...and karma wasn't done yet...

"HA! Fake breasts and a flat chest...totally called it." Said Lynn right before the referee blew his whistle. The Warriors kick the ball during kickoff, setting off a landmine. The football lands in Brittney's hands. She screams, drops it and runs...right into a swirling blue vortex that electrocutes her. Marco grabs the fumble and runs for the end-zone!

The referee blows his whistle again and trips over a tripwire. The end zone lifts up, and various creatures come out from underground, including giant magical squirrels and three-eyed firecats who attack the warriors and Brittney...

Marco passes it to Lynn, who throws it to Star who knocks it with her mace to Lincoln...

A giant snake burrows underneath Brittney and pops its head out of the ground. The giant snake tosses Brittney into the air and catches her in its mouth while she screams...

Lincoln scores a touchdown!

The few remaining Warriors dash onto a school bus, and speed away...

"Nuclear Heart Healing Hurricane!" Shouts Star as she uses her magic to drive the creatures away from the crowd so she could fix them later.

Brittney groaned as she lies naked and covered in bruises and drool. Nearby, Lynn walks up to Skeeve's. "I believe I've won."

Skeeve's sighs, take a cautious look to Brittney...but realizing he has no choice..."By the power vested in me...I pronounce you captain!" He then quickly runs off.

Lynn smiles at Brittney. "Let's see...all in favor of stripping Brittney of her title?" She raises her hand. "All opposed." She dose nothing. "Better luck next life Brittney." Sh snarks as she leaves...Brittney just groans...

Meanwhile, Lincoln, Star, Marco, and Lynn are being lifted in the air. "Uh...shouldn't we be bothered over what just happened to the warriors?" Asked Marco. "Eh, who cares?" Admitted Lynn apathetically.

Star whooped out loud. "Woo-hoo! Huh... Why do I have this weird feeling I'm forgetting something?"

A giant magical bird swoops down and snatches a screaming Brittney.

"...That was it."

...omake...

The Loud Sisters cackled as they formulated their revenge against Lincoln. "Ha! This'll show Lincoln to wear earplugs and ignore us!"

They walk out into the hallway...just in time to see Lincoln help Marco with his homework?!

"Thanks for the help Lincoln!" Said Marco as Lincoln walked away.

The girls eyes widened. "Wait, what!?" They all shouted baffled. But why did he help you and not us...actually- Strike that, HOW did he know to help you when he had the earplugs?" Asked Lori confused.

Marco shrugged, "I just tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention." And without a second though, he walks away from his gap-mouthed siblings...

"He..just...tapped his shoulder?" Stated Lynn as if the words weren't familiar to her...

After a long silence...Lisa turned to the others and spoke: "Guys...are we stupid? -No seriously, are we? I mean I have a PHD in quantum Physics. I can tell you all the periodic elements...but I can't tell you how to solve a very easily fixable situation with little fuss? I mean, what's with that?"

None of her sister knew what to say...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
